wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-27242792-20130410042802
CONTINUING! (This takes place a few days after the start of the story.) "Oshawott!" The white-and-blue otter-like creature was sprawled out on the floor, nearly devoid of strength left to continue. It had fought valiantly, and its opponent, a green monkey-like creature with a plant growing out of its head was close to exhaustion. Alexis and her Oshawott were fighting Cilan, one of the gym leaders of Striaton City. Water-type Oshawott was at a type disadvantage to the grass-type monkey Pokemon, Pansage, but Alexis did have a few other tricks up her sleeve. Oshawott was skilled at dodging the opponent's attacks, but it just had been struck on the wall caught in a powerful Vine Whip. Alexis could send in one more Pokemon. She chose… "Unfezant!" Cilan: So, just because you chose a type stronger than mine, doesn't mean you'll come out victorious. I noticed your attacks lack flavor and variety. A good trainer should add some spice in their routine that will help them conquer their opponent. (Yeah, best I could do on the restaurant-cooking theme at this gym/restaurant… :\) Alexis: Well, try this. Air Slash! (An invisible air blade hits Pansage from behind. Pansage faints) Referee: And…Pansage is unable to battle. The winner is the challenger, Alexis! (Meeting after battle) Cilan: Wow, an air blade used as a surprise attack! I'll have to admit, that was quite unexpected. And flavorful! (Really, I dunno.) Here is your Trio Badge. Alexis: Thank you. (pins badge onto inside of shirt) Cilan: You should really challenge my two brothers sometime. You're pretty good! Alexis: Thanks, but I gotta go to the Pokemon center to heal up. (After healing my Pokemon at the center, and starting back on the road) After a couple battles with wild Pokemon… Alexis (to herself): I must say, Oshawott seems to have lost its confidence. Maybe I shouldn't have pitted it in such a hard battle…Nah, I just need to boost it up by helping it win more fights. (suddenly, a roar is heard and Alexis looks up to the sky) Alexis: It's Palkia! The Pokemon from Sinnoh that controls dimensions…But what is it doing here? Palkia: *ROAR* Alexis: It seems angry…But why? Palkia: (sends Spacial Rend attacks at Alexis, who repeatedly keeps dodging) Alexis: Why is it targeting…me? (Palkia sends a Spacial Rend that hits Alexis, and Alexis disappears) (Palkia also leaves) ---- Alexis: (wakes up) Huuurgh…Where am I? (looks around) Looks like a city, but it doesn't look like Striaton…Wonder which city I'm in? (sees a hippy man running frantically towards her) Alexis: Excuse me, sir, but where am I? Man: (seemingly ignoring her) HEEEEEEELLLLLLP! The Butcher is robbing the bank and WordGirl is nowhere to be found! HEEEEELLLLLP! Alexis: Wha-wha-wha-what now? Man (who we know now is the Help Guy): You don't look like you're from around here. Where did you get that outfit? It looks cool. Alexis: … Help Guy: (runs off in different direction yelling) Alexis: (puts information together in head) Of course! I must be in a different dimension! Sent here courtesy of Palkia… (tries Xtransciever, doesn't work) Thought so. (gets up and walks around) But…how do I get home? TBC!!! (By the way, all the dimensional anomalies are connected to each other. But who is causing them, if anyone at all…?)